Quest for the Ultimate Gamer
by HardcoreRandomizatioN
Summary: Sakura finds a virtual world that may lead her to the love of her life....RxR


Hey guys! This is my first official fanfic ever! So yeah, like you should totally comment me because I'll like so appreciate it!  Comment or I hurt you! -hehe- Just kidding!

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Card Captor Sakura, so don't get any ideas. Thanks!

Oh, just for your information: "…" – Talking '…' – Thinking and I will add more when I come to it.

Chapter One

Bzzp...The Xbox goes on.

X, Y, X, Y. The code is in. Sakura logs on to Xbox Live.

"Is this all?" says Sakura, as she wanders the cyber maps on Halo 2. She then starts up a random matched up slayer game, which the object of the game is to kill your opponents fifty times before the time runs out.

"Okay. Hey guys," Sakura says into her Xbox communicator. She looks down the list of names and sees are most interesting name. It reads, LittleWolfBoy. 'Okay,' she thinks. The others on her team happen to be xXLoserXx, 'Hah, that's real creative,' and GoEatASushi, 'Interesting folks on this game.'

The match starts up. They are on Lock Out. It's a really well done map with a blue backdrop. 'Crap,' Sakura thinks as she remembers that she falls off this map a lot, considering that there is a abyss at the bottom and if you fall down there you're dead. They are on Blue team and started off near the gravity lift.

'Wonderful, I'm stuck with a bunch of non-talking idiots and I'm only a level one. Just great.' Then Sakura heads for the shot gun. The shot gun is a powerful weapon in close combat battles. She gets the shot gun and starts heading for the sniper tower that is to the right of the gravity lift tower. And bang. She's dead.

'Great, dead again. Figures,' thought Sakura. "Hey you guys, we need a plan. These guys are actually pretty good." No reply. 'Great...' She then heads for the energy sword tower, but remembers that they have the energy sword. 'Damn. Forgot. Screw this. Damn those boosters.' She quits out.

Just as she was about to turn her Xbox off, she gets a friend request from LittleWolfBoy. 'Oh, God. What does he want?' She clicks the Y button and accepts the request after listening to the weirdest message on Xbox ever. It said, You a girl?'

'No fricken' duh,' thought Sakura as she replies with "Yeah, I am. Why?" She waits, but there is no reply. Scanning through the list of different options to play under, she gets another message. Join my party, let's talk.' She joins LittleWolfBoy's party.

"Okay, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah, I do want to." says LittleWolfBoy.

"Okay, talk."

"Yeah, yeah. I am. What is with the attitude little boy?" replies LittleWolfBoy.

"I thought I told you I was a girl?" said an irritated Sakura.

"You did, I just wanted to see if you'd get mad," joked LittleWolfBoy.

"Well, do you want to talk or not?"

"Isn't this talking? I sure thought it was." snickers LittleWolfBoy.

"I guess, so what do you want?"

"Age, sex, location?" asked LittleWolfBoy.

"16, sex please, and Japan. And you?"

"17, sure, and Japan also." said LittleWolfBoy.

"So, what area? I'm in Tomoeda."

"Tokyo, come visit me. What's your phone number?" asked LittleWolfBoy.

"What's yours? Mine is 0xx-xxxx," says Sakura, 'I wonder if this is a good idea...'

"Oh, mine's is 9xx-xxxx. I'll call you sometime, okay?" said LittleWolfBoy Boy.

"Sure, okay I got to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, bye." whimpered LittleWolfBoy.

Next Day, at around 4 in the morning

-Ring, ring, ring-

"Sakura! Your phone!" screamed Toya from the room next door.

"Huh? Oh, phone. Right." Sakura said while she got her phone and answered her voice full of sleep, "Hello?"

"Hey baby."

"Who is this?" asked Sakura.

"Little wolf boy." said LittleWolfBoy.

"Do you know what time it is?!" answered Sakura.

"Around four, why?"

"Because it's to darn early to call someone, that's why." said a very groggy Sakura. A loud yawn is heard.

"Whoa. Sorry, I get up really early. I'll go if it's bothering you."

"Oh, wait. I'm taking a trip to Tokyo on Sunday and going home on Monday. Want to meet up?" said Sakura.

"Yeah sure. Do you have a ride from the airport? If you don't, I can pick you up."

"Sounds good, okay. My flight lands around 5 in the afternoon. Call you when I'm ready?" asked Sakura.

"Sure."

They both hang up wondering about the upcoming weekend and the arrival of a complete stranger into their lives.

That Friday

"Hey Sakura!" called Tomoyo from a distance away as Sakura stared blankly into the empty chair in front of her.

"Huh?" said Sakura as Tomoyo broke her from her nice little day dream, "Oh, hi Tomoyo."

"You okay Sakura? You were burning holes into that chair in front of you!"

"Was I really? Sorry chair!"

"Sakura, you're too funny!" giggled Tomoyo as she watched Sakura pat the chair as if her motion was a sorry in itself. "Let's go! Unless you want to stay in school and just stare at that chair all day."

"Ehhh! No way, let's get out of here. Plus, I want to show you my Xbox Tomoyo! It's awesome. You wouldn't believe this game I found and well, this guy too!" Yelled Sakura after apologizing to the chair.

"Well, okay then. Let's go because I'm getting tired just watching you," said Tomoyo as she walked out of the class.

"Okwee! Hey don't leave me!" Sakura shouted as she ran to catch up to Tomoyo.

That same day, elsewhere

"Eriol! You loser! Get on your Box now!" screamed Syaoran into his cell phone. Mumbling is heard from the phone. "Just get on, would you?" All that is understandable is a "yeah, yeah," from the phone as Syaoran hangs up abruptly. 'What an idiot.'

Back with Sakura, Tomoyo Point of View

Sakura and I walked to her home, which is actually quite close to the school so it didn't take that long. We took off our shoes and ran up to her room to see her new game that she found. 'What a gamer!'

"Here Tomoyo, log in as my guest then we can play," says Sakura as she points to her extra controller lying on the ground.

"Okay, what does that mean? Hey, wait, I know this game! Oh! My boyfriend Eriol plays this," I say as I click the A button and log on as a guest of PinkLover. 'Boy Sakura! What a name.'

"Really? What is his gamer tag?" questioned Sakura as she scrolled through some unknown menu.

"I think it was like xxloser or some variation of that," I state as I watch Sakura continue to fiddle with the same menu, "Um, what are you doing there?"

"Oh nothing, hey wait a minuet! That name, was it xXLoserXx?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah that's the one!" I giggle as she looks so happy, "why you so happy Sakura?"

"I'm happy because I've played with him! Just last night in fact." States Sakura, finally giving up on that menu of hers. "Wah. He isn't on! Oh well, it's just me and you Tomoyo."

"I'll call Eriol and tell him to get on if you want," I say, trying to hide my joy and smile.

A noise is heard from the television and a little reminder icon is seen in the right hand corner of the screen which reads, 'LittleWolfBoy has sent you a message.'

"What's that Sakura?" I ask being a beginner to this whole Xbox thing.

"He's on!" she screams, not even answering my question.

Back with Syaoran and Eriol: Syaoran Point of View

"She's on!" I yell as I message her saying to join my party as Eriol and I wait in the Halo 2 lobby.

"Ouch! Not so loud! I'm going to go deaf if you keep that up, Syaoran!" grumbled Eriol as he rubbed his ear that was covered by the Xbox communicator.

"Shut up, you dummy." I say as I wait for her to join.

"Syaoran, sometimes you can be so immature," teased Eriol as he heard my huff.

Back with Sakura and Tomoyo: Sakura Point of View

'Oh my gosh! He's on! Yay' I silently cheered as my smile grew. We joined their party.

"Oh, that's Eriol right Tomoyo?" I asked.

"Yeah! That's him! Can I talk Sakura?" she asked me.

"Sure!" I said as I handed her the communicator and wondered what she was going to say to her boyfriend.

"Hey Eriol! It's me, Tomoyo. You do remember me, right?" joked Tomoyo.

"Hey Tomoyo! Since when did you get Xbox Live?" says Eriol which was heard through the television speakers.

"Oh I didn't, this is my friend's account." Stated Tomoyo.

"Well, let's see what you got then Tomoyo!" challenged Eriol.

"Here Sakura," she handed me the communicator back.

"Thanks," I say quickly as LittleWolfBoy begins a customized game for the four of us.

'So he chose Lock Out again, eh?' This time, it's a free-for-all match so it's every man for himself. I spawned at the gravity lift again and I decided to head for the sniper rifle. 'I'm going to try that for a change.' As soon as I pick it up, I die. 'Oh my gosh! This is like a replay from last time.' I look up on my screen to see who killed me and my jaw dropped. It was Tomoyo! "TOMOYO!!!"

"Yes?" was her curt reply to me which I chose to ignore.

The game continued on and the winner was Tomoyo to my surprise. Let's just say that I "interrogated" her about where she learned to play and I found out that Eriol taught her. I would never let her live this down ever again.

The End for now! How was it? So yeah, just hand over that comment now and please tell me how to improve it because I love constructive criticism! Okies, that's all for now folks! Hopefully I can start on a new chapter soon. Wish me luck.

Okay, so second chapter now! Yay! Anyone want to help me write a lemon, just send me a message because I'd like it to escalate somehow and I figure that that would be the perfect way!

Disclaimer: I know you already know that I do not own the Card Captor Sakura Series or any other series yet.

Chapter Two: A Day with Syaoran

Sakura's Bedroom: Sakura Point of View

Yawns are heard echoing off of the walls of the quaint bedroom belonging to our heroine, Sakura. The bedroom itself isn't that well decorated, but it's enough to show that the person living there is a neat girl that absolutely loves the color pink. The bed sheets are pink, the walls are pink, and the desk is pink. But other than that, it's an almost normal room.

I sigh as I hear the alarm start beeping 'Is it that late already? The clock is screaming at me and pierces my skull!' I get up, starting to get ready for another day putting on jean Capri's and a pink undershirt as I head to the bathroom down the hall. I yawn again. 'Boy, this is going to be a long day.' I remember that today I have a field trip to Tokyo Tower, 'Yay! I hope I can meet Little Wolf Boy. Wait, I gave a total stranger my phone number, kind of scary actually. Good thing he knows Eriol! I trust Eriol enough to know who he is hanging out with.'

I began to run to school as soon as I was out of the door. I'm late. Again. Teach is going to have my head today! Sometimes that Ms. Longtail sure is scary!


End file.
